


Someday, you’ll look like him

by Collegegrrrl



Series: Peter and Tony “Talk”™️ [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Growing Up, Irondad, Irondad & Spiderson, Parent Tony Stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collegegrrrl/pseuds/Collegegrrrl
Summary: Mr. Stark has years of growth on his side. Peter? Peter is a smol boy™️ and he knows it.





	Someday, you’ll look like him

As Iron Man, Tony keeps fairly fit. Being in the suit helps but he’s had to put more effort into it as the years go by.

 

Objectively, Peter knew this. But when Mr. Stark whips off his shirt after a couple hours of sparring in the gym, he sees it in a much more subjective light. As in. He bulked up after the spider bite, hell, he has a six pack that maintains _itself_! But.

 

Mr. Stark is hefty. He’s got weight to him that Peter just doesn’t have, toned muscle mass that fills out his chest and arms. Peter feels, in that second, very scrawny and small.

 

He becomes aware that he’s been staring for probably too long, as Mr. Stark watches him back, an eyebrow raised and a smirk curling at his mouth.

 

Peter coughs once, feeling his face burning bright red, and looks down, rubbing the back of his neck as he stutters, “Sorry Mr. Stark, you just look really- healthy.” Mr. Stark is definitely not-laughing now.

 

They stand in silence for another few moments before Mr. Stark clears his throat, “Don’t worry kid, this kind of muscle comes with age, I was scrawnier than you at your age.” His tone is surprisingly gentle, and Peter shyly raises his eyes from the floor, meeting his mentors eyes with a sheepish grin.

 

Somehow, Mr. Stark always knows. Peter can’t say it bothers him. “Do you really think I’ll be able to grow like that? I feel like I’ll be this small for forever...” Mr. Stark scoffs, “Of course, kid, even without the spider mutation, it’s just how your body naturally matures. No worries, someday, you’ll look like this.”

 

Striking a body builder’s pose, Mr. Stark adopts a smolder look like he’s in a magazine, and Peter is forced to laugh at the ridiculous picture. But, he does feel better.


End file.
